1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved one number service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of telecommunications services increasingly desire to be reachable at all times. To this end, users often have a plurality of telecommunications devices and hence telephone numbers. For example, a user can have one or more business, home, and cellular telephones and corresponding telephone numbers. Paradoxically, this proliferation of devices can inhibit communication, as a caller does not necessarily know at which device the user is available. Thus, actually completing a call to the user can require the dialing of a plurality of telephone numbers, which can be relatively time-consuming and frustrating for the caller.
One Number Service (ONS) is a service which allows a user to have one telephone number for multiple telephones. The user can specify an ONS telephone number and/or a personal identification number (PIN) where the call can be received at a given time. For example, the user can have a call to the given number forwarded to his cell phone, his business phone, or his home phone.
Telephonic communication is frequently triggered by reception of an e-mail. However, if the e-mail itself does not contain the sender's ONS identification, the user must manually look up the ONS number or PIN. Further, if a caller has multiple entries in his address book for the user, he does not necessarily know which of the numbers is the ONS “one number,” which can obviate any advantage in having the One Number Service.
In addition, traditional One Number Services are essentially local to a given premises or company. While network federation implementations could allow for One Number Service across companies, they are relatively complex and expensive processes, particularly when only a small number of employees from each of the interworking companies need to interact. In such cases, the usual option is to completely forego a One Number Service. Thus, users generally cannot readily leverage or make use of ONS tools to reach or collaborate with someone across premises or companies. Again, this limits the advantages of having the One Number Service.
Finally, existing One Number Services are associated with individual users rather than a particular enterprise or business entity. Thus, if the user leaves the enterprise, he takes his One Number Service and hence his contacts with him. Thus, existing One Number Services are not necessarily retained by the enterprise.
As such, there is a need for an improved One Number Service.